Blind Sensuality
by Z o d i a c 2 2 3
Summary: [Pairing  SasuSaku] All the lemon and romance any SasuSaku fan would adore. Nothing more then that. This is my first submitted lemon of them! Please read and review!


**Disclaimer – **I don't own Naruto or it's characters Sasuke and Sakura. Masashi Kishimoto owns them.

**Warning - **This fanfic contains very mature content and language that only mature people should read. If you can't handle sexual things then DON'T READ!

**Description – **This was a just a little something that came to mind when me and my friend were having a little fun SasuSaku conversation on MSN Messenger. This is not my first ever written lemon fanfic, but it's the first as of now that I'm posting on here. It really does not have any plot line. I just wrote it to give Sasuke and Sakura a little sexual fun. If you don't like this pairing then don't freaking read it! I'm sick of seeing people comment saying ewww I don't like this couple. Then why the fuck are you reading it? Sorry but it's just annoying. But for those who like this couple and reading lemon fanfics please enjoy and leave comments!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pressure was applied to her body forcing her to incline back and fall down into the mattress. Sasuke crouched above her looking down at Sakura who seemed to hold a face filled with curiosity. As usual Sasuke had nothing shimmering and radiating off the features of his face that held emotion. Why did he always have to be so dull, and during the times when showing it mattered the most? It literally killed her seeing him this way, even more so during moments such as this. A hand lifted and her fingers stroked over the surface of his skin on the side of his face. Fingers brushed over his cheek and trailed down across his neck.

Eyes closed and her chest heaved up while her lungs took in a breath of oxygen. Not even her touch stimulated anything from him, yet he did wonders to her. Could command and bring out every reaction possible. She was weak. Hesitant to re open her eyes and look back up at him, her fingers roamed across the area of his chest and fondled with the ends of his loosely tied shirt. Then her eyes half opened and were focused at the firm pale skin that was visible without the ivory fabric of his shirt being in the way.

Once more she tried to breath in and out to calm her racking nerves, but it was not useful. More of a failure breathing to try and keep calm, then not breathing at all. Made her look like a nervous maniac. Her breath hitched as she felt Sasuke lean down closer to be by her. His breath looming just inches away from the left side of her neck where he positioned his head. Teeth wanting to bit her lip as his thigh slid down to intervene between her lower area. She wanted to speak and put it all on hold, Sasuke not showing any emotion was not going to make her feel comfortable doing this.

Lips were tightly clenched together and with her will she tried to loosen them up. Hoping that she would be able to speak to him. She was shaky inside and when she tried to open her mouth to speak at first she felt she would stammer so held back. Eventually she was able to prevail and the words came out as fluent as they could but still were stuttered and tinged with anxiety. **"I can't do this Sasuke. You're so careless. I'm sorry." **Inside she felt like she curled up into a ball and withdraw from the sexual contact Sasuke gave her, but on the outside it was all still there and he was still capable of doing as much as he wanted to her. Amazingly she was surprised she did not try to move and shy away.

Fingers coiled back into the palm of her hand, forming and making a casual fist. She shoved them down into the bed below her and she twisted her head away not wanting to look at him. Silence did hurt more then words. Sasuke was not affected by her words. They seemed meaningless to him but for an odd reason these did get to him. The time did try and allow them to have sexual contact she was not going to grab the moment and maul him to death? It struck him. His swarthy contaminated voids darted up to her face and hovered over her pink hair.

A strand of red fabric rested in his fuchsia chains that held a metal plate. It was familiar to him. He had one once but it was navy blue. The Konohagakure forehead protector was a piece of clothing almost every shinobi wore. If he did not know any better that piece of fabric could be put to good use after her comment. All she said was she could not stand to see him showing no emotion of feeling but he could arrange to take her sight away, and very easily.

**"Won't have to worry about it Sakura."**Dragging a hand along her sides and up across her collarbone he let his fingers find their way up to the tie under her neck that fastened around her head. Fiddling with the tie for a few seconds Sasuke was able to slip it off and away from her and hold it in front of her. Sakura squirmed for a second beneath him trying her best to get into a better position, her gaze was concentrated on her forehead protector now being held out in front of her.

Tensing under him she did her best to stay in her state of mind. What the hell did he plan to do with that? Whatever it was she must not have had the creativity in her head to match what he had. **"…Sasuke, what exactly do –"**Set of fingers landed on her lips and pressed down firmly cutting her off and he gave a quick smirk and she about squealed at the sight of seeing him smile in that mischievous way even if it was brief. Other hand went ahead and laid the headband across her eyes. Now cutting off her vision to attend to her cut off words. **"You won't be seeing anything."**Words were deep and whispered. Hushed to the point she could barely hear them. At the moment she was extremely happy at least she had her ability to hear still.

The band was taken into both his hands and Sasuke let his lips collapse down to cover her lips now instead of the set of fingers from before. Beneath Sakura withered and took in a deep sudden breath to the new sensation. With a tug Sasuke finished fastening the headband around her eyes. Lips were stilled forced down onto hers. Sakura wanted to yelp. Damn he lacked being courteous.

Underneath the fabric that was crossed and held down tight over her eyes she tried to open them and found her self looking into a pitch black area. As if she was not worried enough to start out with now she has to be even more cautious. Though she trusted Sasuke with this. Hoping he would not do anything out of line or an action that would hurt her. Why did she have to say what she did? Now she would have to face all this blindly.

Body shifted into a new position and Sasuke's thigh rubbed the inside of her thigh. Jowl moved in a bigger movement with his as Sasuke still kept her tongued tied and muted. She wished she could object to all this but it was turning out to actual be enjoyable. As long as she had his trust while being blind she would not have to face those emotionless fountains of his.

As she felt the continuous rubbing of his thigh against her and the kiss still being as rough as ever Sakura wanted to open her mouth and take in a massive amount of air and let out a timid moan. Holding it back was becoming though as she was not going to be able to hold it captive much longer. Hands started to stroke and move along Sasuke's sides, feeling every inch of his body. She must have looked like a serious freak. She was frantic from being blind and having no clue of what she looked like or what she was doing

Her wrist was soon grasped onto as Sasuke pulled his hand away from under her neck. Sakura stopped all her movement. Waiting warily for what he would do next, but nothing seemed to happen until he guided her hands to be placed tenderly down on his shoulders. Lips were still forced down with anything but gentle force into her own. Finally taking her over Sakura without thinking opened up her mouth and Sasuke dove in.

Back arched up into him as she felt him invade. Sasuke when feeling her stomach and chest come up to tap against him ground his hips down into her. Her mouth was fully occupied and her tongue was being brushed, rubbed, and tapped Sasuke's. Her fingers pressed down firmly into his shoulders tightening her grip. A moan slid out from her mouth in it all and Sasuke smirked in their kiss. Tongue curled around Sakura's and then recoiled and flicked the inside of her cheeks.

Where did Sasuke learn all this? She figured his parents were killed off in an early stage of his life and wonder who educated him about sexual things. He could not just be naturally gifted in this way too. He couldn't be that perfect. She figured he probably learned all he knew from Naruto and Kakashi, or the other boys that hung out around Konoha. But Sasuke did not seem like the type of person to take up a role in conversations or games with sexual meaning. Why was she even thinking this? If she enjoyed it and was pleased it was enough for her she did not need to know where his experience came from.

Pulling away Sasuke allowed their lips to detached from one another as he drug his lips across her cheek and down over into the rook of her neck. He trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone and her by her ear. A quiver was sent throughout her and she tried desperately to haul in breaths to make up for her lose of air. **"Just relax Sakura, show me how a blind girl can get by."**He nuzzled her on the neck and under her jawbone as he spoke in the hushed words. He was so confidant and sounded like nothing would phase him. It stunned her and here she was acting like she was as helpless as ever.

Relax? That word seemed out of reach at the moment. She was not an expert on fucking people. That must have been a real disappointment to Sasuke. There was not much she felt she could do without her sight. Throat tightened and became stiff, **"This is not what I asked for!" S**he was finally able to speak even if it was in a high erratic tone of voice. She finally got her objection out. Sasuke did hold a stern glare on his eyes as he gawked down at her. Though this time it would not be affecting her as Sasuke had granted her wish of letting her go through it all without seeing him detached.

Repeating him self again he was not going to argue with her. She was going to do it with him one way or another. **"Relax." **Next thing that happened was the zipper on her vest being yanked down. She let out a muted squeal. A cold sensation soon washed over her lower area as her shirt was pulled up along her sides. Exposing clean, pale and warm to the touch flesh. The cold air counter acting against her warm and over heated flesh made her squirm and elevate her hips up once more to roll against him.

Another moan seeped out from Sakura as she felt Sasuke push back against her. His breath still heating her neck as he breathed in an out with his head tilted and positioned just under her chin. Sasuke nipped at her neck and collarbone as his teeth played with her flesh sometimes gentle and other times being rough. Each nip made Sakura squeal. Why does he have to torture me like this? She thought silently to her self but holding onto each and every move he made wishing it could be extended.

Nips faded back into kisses as he sucked gently on her pulse by her neck. The gray zipper on her vest was pulled down un zipping her vest to part and show her breasts that were held inside her bra. Sakura lifted her arms to cover her breasts from Sasuke eyes. At least she was able to still cover her own body while being the blind mess she was. **"Gomen…Sasuke-Kun, but I-" **A gasp cut Sakura off as Sasuke used one hand to lift away her arms and hands from covering her self and Sasuke brushed his lips over her chest.**"S-Sasuke…please stop, this was not what I a-asked for." **She panted after she said that sentence. It was quite hard trying to say it through everything she was feeling and experiencing.

Sasuke gave off a true smirk for once in the longest time. Her moans. Her words, her squirming it all turned him on. Moments later after struggling with Sakura to allow him to take her shirt and vest off they were stripped off of her and dangling over the side of the bed. **"You have such a nice figure Sakura…" **Sasuke spoke in a husky tone that was muffled as he still held his lips close to her neck. He let his tongue dart out and leave a quick peck on her neck and murmured something else into her ear. **"And you have a wonderful breast size." **A blush invaded the surface of her cheeks, as she comprehended what he said. Sasuke pulled back to look at her. What a sight. Sakura blind folded and a blush covering her cheeks.

Crouching forward Sasuke leaned down and let his teeth drag across her abdomen. Occasionally closing his lips to suck her skin playfully. Reaching the rim of her skirt Sasuke let his teeth grab hold of the material and wiggle down along her thighs. Sakura quivered beneath his move. How creative not using his hands like normal bastards would, but tearing my skirt away from me with his teeth. She thought to her self silently as she went along with him.

She was getting used to being blind folded and she eventually became brave enough to grab a hold of Sasuke and flip him over. This was beginning to be too much for her. He was so kind to do all he did to her now it was her turn. Sakura was now hovering over Sasuke still blindfolded. Sasuke blinked a few times as he noticed she was now on top and how fast she had swapped positions with him. **"Ready Sasuke-Kun?" **Sakura asked Sasuke in a voice made prominently to sound seductive. Sasuke shivered and he grew hard in his pants. Just her words and her ambition was enough to do it for him.

Reaching his hand up Sasuke let his finger grab one of the sides of her blindfold and he yanked it up. Letting one of her eyes be uncovered. Sakura's gaze had grown hazy and it felt no different having half her vision back as it did when she was blinded. But she was happy and satisfied Sasuke had given her the freedom to see. Sakura slipped a hand between their two bodies and she let his fingers press and brush along his member. Sasuke bit his lip hard and shoved a moan back down his throat.

This was no good. Sakura wanted him to moan. Sasuke had been rewarded earlier with her moans now she wanted to be rewarded with his moans. **"Now, now Sasuke…you don't have to be so shy." **She dragged her fingers over his member again and at the end this time Sasuke moaned and clenched his eyes shut. **"Much better." **Fingers gripped onto the belt around his waist and she pulled it apart. Untying it from his waist and letting it join her clothes that were on the floor. Slowly she discarded his pants from him and she had Sasuke only in boxers beneath her. Though having his boxers on was not going to last for long.

Sakura dove in to remove him from his boxers. She felt like she was struggling through it however as she was still half blinded. But faster then it seemed slower she has his boxers slid down to his knees. Sasuke was already erect. Sakura looked up and gave a playful grin to Sasuke. It was even more seducing seeing her grin with only one eye uncovered. Scooting back Sakura sat down between his knees and a glisten flashed across her one uncovered eye. Before Sasuke knew it he felt a wet sensation plunge around his member.

Stroking him with her tongue she pushed her mouth down and pulled back up. At first Sakura wasn't sure how much of him her mouth would be able to hold but that vanished. She went for more of him until she nearly gagged her self. As she came to the tip of her member and pulled away she left him with a gentle suck. Sasuke moaned with extreme delight under it all. Gosh if she kept this up he would cum right here. Taking him back into her mouth she let her lips moved down his shaft and back up. Each time she went with a faster movement and ending with a rougher suck.

Nearing one of her last rounds of doing oral stimulation to him Sasuke bucked his hips and Sakura coughed and sputtered. She felt Sasuke let lose into her. As he came into her mouth cum dripped down her lips. Sakura's tongue came out to lick up what was on her mouth and on the bed sheets. Sasuke tasted better then she thought he would it was addicting she wanted more. **"Ano… Sasuke you taste too good." **She held a finger up to her lips and she gave him a pleased smirk.

When she went to ask for more and give him the same treatment Sasuke flipped her back over and held her down firmly beneath him. That was it. Sakura got her share of the fun and he knew she would be pleased to have him inside her. It was the least he could do for her after her oral stimulation to him. Sasuke's hand wandered down between Sakura's warm flesh. One of his fingers sliding into her slit and rubbing her. Sasuke smirked when he felt how wet she already was. **"You're so wet already? I must have done a good job." **Oh how arousing it was, he could not wait until he would be hurried inside her wet warmth. Sakura's lips parted as she whimpered to his touch.

Not being able to resist his touch Sakura's next move was a buck from her hips as she grinded their groins together. Sasuke clenched his teeth together and this movement forced him to dig his finger into her core. Feeling it enter Sakura could not help but wail and stammer out his name. **"S-sasuke…" **The wail with her words was harsh then faded off to be weak. Arching back Sakura pulled his finger deeper into her signaling for him to give her more. Sasuke breathed in and out his breath coming out in slow and soft hiss before he let another finger enter her. This made Sakura screech and it motivated Sasuke to split his fingers apart like a pair of scissors inside her. Sakura yelped once more, **"God Sasuke…please." **She could not help but plead as she felt her innards being stretched past the normal elasticity.

Sasuke continued to play with her splitting his fingers apart and pushing them in and out of her. Whispering into her ear Sasuke grew curious of what she was asking him so kindly for with her please. **"Mmm, Sakura what is it you ask of me with that please?" **Sakura whimpered again and shivered in reaction to his words. At this moment she felt like she was incapable of speaking to him of what she wanted. She gasped her chest heaving up and down under his body. She trembled and found it extremely hard to breathe. Sasuke pressed his hips down into her and splurged his fingers as far as they could reach into her.

Sakura's head tilted back and her lips opened and closed several times before anything flowed out. **"I want…" **She gasped again and pinched her eyelids together closing her emerald hazed eyes. **"I…want you inside me." **Her words passed out from her lips like a fountain with no certain flow. Puffing out another warm breath of air onto her neck Sasuke asked for her reassurance. **"Are you sure?" **She couldn't help it anymore; she couldn't speak so she gave a simple nod from her head hoping Sasuke would catch it. And he did. Sasuke left her empty and removed his fingers from her his tongue coming out to lick the fluid that clung to them. **"And you…taste just as good." **Since she was so polite to comment on how he tasted earlier he felt he should be just as polite.

Shifting his weight Sasuke moved backward and little to position his erect member at her entrance. Sakura withered and melted into his touch. She rocked forward tapping into him slightly. She was eagerly waiting to feel him, to feel the friction and sensation that would leave her senseless. Fingernails passed up and over Sasuke's sides as Sakura pressed them down into his back running them up and down his spine. **"It's going to hurt so brace your self. Though I can't wait to hear you screaming my name all night." **Sakura was just as scared, as she was eager for this. It would hurt and she was not prepared for the overwhelming agony that it would cause her in the first few moments of him entering but it was worth it at the end. She would hang in there.

With a single thrust forward Sasuke made his entrance. He wanted to collapse and let his elbows buckle in his arms that were holding him up on either side of her. She was so warm and wet it made him tingle. The feel of being inside her was extraordinary Sasuke was going to enjoy this. **"Oh Sakura…" **Sakura's hands clasped down tightly onto his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Trying to pull him closer. The pain was indeed overwhelming and Sasuke just sat there. Not moving. He decided to be nice and let her grow accustomed to him being inside her before he went ahead and did anymore.

She panted helplessly under him reeling in as much as she could into her spazzing lungs. Sasuke's head dropped down and landed in the crook of her neck. He bit her collarbone and left a soft kiss there before his lips traveled over to connect with hers. Sasuke then drew back his hip and pulled out of her and thrusted his hips forward again plunging deep into her. Jowl moved up and down as Sasuke kissed Sakura deeply. Making her cried muffled that followed after each pull and thrust. She whimpered into his mouth and her grip loosened on his back. Steadily she began to rock back and forth with him. Making the friction that flourished between them greater.

Sakura's walls began to tighten and implode. Sasuke began to feel a change in how easy it was to move in and out of her. At first it was so slippery and easy and now it was hard to shovel his member down into her. Finally Sakura screamed out his name and continuously did with each deep shove he gave. This was exactly what he wished for. Both his and her climax was coming. She felt her stomach tighten and curl into a tight knot. That was on the verge of snapping. Sasuke was sure feeling the same thing but both of them desperately wished it would not have to end so soon.

Finding her voice once more as she caught her breathe and was able to keep up with it. Breathing grew easier for them both and it was so erratic. A few demands leaked out from her mouth just like the fluid that gushed out from her with Sasuke's heaving in and out. **"Faster Sasuke…" **Sasuke gathered him self and quickened his pace. Following Sakura's please. After several minutes of him carrying on at the faster pace Sakura asked one more thing of him before the knot inside her tore apart at the seems. **"Harder Sasuke…" **Once more Sasuke bowed down to her plea and gave in. Going harder pushing him self past his limit.

That was it. A few more thrusts and Sasuke and Sakura no longer could keep up with it. Each one's body gave in and Sakura let her orgasm go full-blown and so did Sasuke. Each one's body fluids came and mixed with each other. Sakura squirmed under Sasuke at the feel of his hot release. Sakura's hands roamed aimlessly along the back of the dark haired Uchiha trying to sooth and put her new aching body to rest. Sasuke panted and pulled out of her and rolled off to the side.

Slinging an arm over her side Sasuke pulled Sakura in tight. Trying to hold her tight and clam her. Damn she hurt but its what came with the typical ministrations of love. Clinging to deep breaths of air Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest. Her fingers clenching onto his skin while her other hand and fingers brushed through his hair. She wanted to sob and cry her love to him. Though she silently sobbed and choked up beneath it all.

After moments of rest Sasuke was able to take full control of his body. His motions being fluent again. Sakura had been blindfolded the whole time with her one eye still uncovered from earlier. This made Sasuke smile in a mysterious way. It was not that he liked to see her suffer in a usual and cruel way through all this. But it added a touch to Sakura that he could not exactly point out. His hand grabbed onto the material covering her eyes and he yanked it up letting her have her full vision back.

Blinking her eyes Sakura's eyes that was covered focused from being uncovered. Sakura tipped her head back to look at Sasuke a smile spreading across her facial features. She grimaced a little as the pain once more was dominant but she knew love caused pain and she grew to accepting it. **"I love you Sasuke." **Her words were filled with true meaning and Sasuke could not help but grin back to her. Sakura's about flipped when she saw Sasuke grin. Did he really grin? She kept asking her self. And indeed he did grin. She wanted to melt and the next thing she heard immediately made her melt into a puddle. **"I love you too." **Sasuke words actually now had meaning to them. She felt something tagging along with them not instead of just being letters put together.

Shrugging her shoulder she cuddled deeper into him. She lifted her own hands and her shivering fingers removed her headband from her forehead to where Sasuke pulled it up and off of her eyes. Holding the fabric out in front of her she went over how it was to be blinded. It was interesting that was for sure. A playful smile flashed over her and she looked back at Sasuke, her green eyes shimmering with a mischievous intension. **"Next time, I'll have to make you the one blindfolded." **She put emphasis on you and blindfolded. Sasuke perked up a little and his eyes widened to her comment. Him being blindfolded? Now that was something he would be looking forward to.** "Can't wait." **Sasuke remarked back to her with. After that was said and done Sasuke pulled the covers over them both and Sakura nuzzled him and they both curled up resting against each other.


End file.
